splatterfandomcom-20200213-history
Along the coast
Along the coast takes place in a harbor full of warehouses, docks, and a beach with a lighthouse. This level contains an optional quest and the overall goal is to reach the northern end of the map. Overview Along the coast begins on a street dotted with warehouses by a harbor where plenty of zombies are ready to attack. The stage leads into one of the warehouses at the end of the road full of tough zombies and pick-ups. Out of the northern end of the warehouse leads to a pier, which splits in two directions. On the western path, the pier leads down into a secluded warehouse with invisible monsters that will ambush Max, although the reward for exploring the building is several coins, rocket launcher ammunition, and a workbench to upgrade weapons. Over to the east, the pier continues in a northern direction where more zombies can be found. There is a path that continues west that is blocked by a large shipping container, leaving north into a second warehouse the only viable option. Once in the warehouse, an alarm system will trip which causes a horde of zombies to flock into the building. Max has the option of using a nearby turret to gun them all down. Following these events, Max is able to make his way back south to the blocked path and operate a crane to move the shipping container. Finally, Max can continue west on the pier when, suddenly, a man will drive past Max, crashing into the container and presumably dying in the explosion. The man was apparently getting away from a large horde of zombies and Max is faced with a second horde from the direction he came from, blocking him in on the pier and forcing him to defeat them all. Dealing with the zombies will allow the player to continue west, where three paths to explore come into view. North is the direction to the end of the level, but investigating the southern and western paths will lead to several pick-ups. The path north continues into yet another warehouse where several zombies, pick-ups and a second workbench are located. A toll gate further along the path contains a health kit and continuing leads Max to the shoreline, where the beam of a lighthouse in the distance illuminates the beach. A cluster of spiders and their eggs will block the path among a wreckage of vehicles. Crossing through will finally lead Max to the lighthouse, where a nearby shack houses a resident named Steve who requests Max's help. The lighthouse is running on reserved power and it is paramount for the survivor to get the electricity running again as the bright beam of the lighthouse helps keep the zombies away. Max has the option to accept, accept and temporarily recruit Steve, or decline altogether. If Max accepts, investigating the small ruins just to the north reveals the insects may have dug up the wires, leading them to travel westward to the main power source. The power can easily be reactivated, but doing so triggers a zombie attack where a large horde will proceed to crowd into the relatively small area. Once successful in returning Steve to his home, he will reward Max with a generous amount of laser rifle ammunition. The level can be quickly finished by traveling directly north along the coast, with a few coins to pick up just to the west of the level exit guarded by a couple of small zombie hordes. Secrets Achievements Category:Stages